


touch

by Kirbita22



Category: Neopets
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbita22/pseuds/Kirbita22
Summary: It's something he'd taken for granted, back in the day.(or; in which gorix is touch-starved)





	touch

It's something he'd taken for granted, back in the day. And why wouldn't he? Parlax was always by his side, both figuratively and literally. Casually leaning into each other, falling asleep next to each other- these were all commonplace, everyday things for the two of them. Whether he was feeling down or happy, he could always count on the constant of the warmth of a body next to his own, of an arm pressed against his own.

Of course, that didn't last forever.

For that window of time, nobody really tried to get close to him, in any sense of the word. He supposed the intent was to let him grieve. And grieve he did. But he found himself craving _his_ touch, missing his closeness, his warmth.

This withdrawal of contact goes on until Cylara. 

Because Cylara is _affectionate_ , in every way: befriending her is pretty much forfeiting your right to having any sense of personal space around her. Cylara throws her arm around people, and shoves them playfully, and gives reassuring shoulder squeezes. And for the most part, everyone's okay with it! Scout even one-ups her and gets into impromptu pretend fights with her. But to him, it feels just a bit much- a bit too much too soon.

So he avoids her touch. It's small gestures, like stepping away to evade their hands grazing each other, and then it's bigger ones, like dodging a playful punch to the arm. She seems to get the message, though, and stops insisting, and he's grateful for it.

It's after a long battle, when the dust is settling and everyone is celebrating a victory right when they needed it the most; and in a burst of euphoria she turns around and hugs him.

At first he's surprised, then he considers shoving her away. He can't bring himself to, though; it feels nice, he realizes. It feels- it feels more than nice, it feels- feels _right_ , necessary even: it feels like breaking down the last dam stopping an incoming flood. When she seems to catch herself and starts to move away, he doesn't let her- pulls her in again, closer into an even tighter hug, and then it's her turn to be surprised, but only for a moment before she squeezes him back just as hard.

From there on, touch becomes a constant. Heads resting on shoulders, backs pressed against each other- sure, all of that, but what Gorix really finds himself craving is bone-crushing full body contact. Minutes-long hugs that go on until neither of them can feel their arms or legs anymore, cuddling in a tangled mess of legs until they both fall asleep; being held this way is a luxury he didn't think he'd have again. He needs it more than he'd like to admit; and she gets it, and really he's noticed she needs it too. And it's good and soft and right and Gorix presses his face against the fur  on her neck and sighs happily.


End file.
